


Didn't Know You Cared That Way

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Fluff and Smut, Gentle touches, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Implied Anal Sex, Insecure Stephen Strange, Nipple Play, Other, Slice of Life, Tenderness, The Cloak knows what Stephen Strange Needs, The Cloak knows whats it Wants, What's the Tag for Giving a Blowjob to a Piece of Fabric?, implied breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Stephen deserves to rest, only, he'll never let himself. An intervention is needed.Alternatively, the Cloak is fed-up with his second-guessing its intentions.
Relationships: Cloak of levitation/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Didn't Know You Cared That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Hope this is to your likinnnng Chickennnn 😉

When Stephen got up and out of bed this morning, he dragged his feet for he thought he had a day of heavy, exhausting, tedious duties to conduct ahead of him. He hadn't even bothered to make his bed, only trudged to his bathroom, did his thing and half-shaved half-glared at himself, and there he went. 

To be completely fair to him, the day did start exactly as he'd imagined it would — only, that was the exact reason it did not stay that way. 

That, and the fact that his closest friend nowadays, and especially when his other, grumpy librarian companion was away, was a sentient, and very hard-headed Cloak. 

A piece of fabric. A magical, red, heavy, ancient piece of fabric. 

Stephen may have scoffed at himself for even thinking it a friend way back when he was all but an arrogant asshole himself — he'd changed. Not completely, but he had. He didn't scoff today. And he certainly did not scoff  _ now _ . 

The Cloak had stayed on his back on hovering very close to him the entire morning, had helped him eat during lunch, but discreetly, so Stephen was able to appreciate the help without dying of shame and frustration. It had draped itself back over and around him after Stephen had finished his meal and, already, Stephen had found himself silly for thinking it felt like a hug. 

He often found himself silly these days, for thinking about the Cloak's actions longer than he probably should, for frowning, confused yet touched, when the Cloak did something particularly affectionate. 

The Cloak had access to parts of Stephen and his life that he would probably never let another human in on. It had the spirit and power to ignore the parts he'd rather it didn't know about, and it brought more aspects of him out than Stephen had thought were still alive in this life where he had to play the part of the austere Sorcerer. 

When Stephen got up he thought this would just be another long day of dutiful and pay attention to every last detail lest he accidentally unleash some magical monster he'd need to call Wong back to help contain. 

And then it wasn't. 

And then he was pushed back against the backrest of his large deskchair and the corners of the Cloak were taking quill and sling ring off his hands very carefully, yet quickly. And then his chin was pushed back so he'd throw his head back. And then Stephen gasped. 

Heat coursed through his body at the same time as understanding downed on him. He didn't frown this time, in fact, his entire face slacked with the realization that he had not been delusional. He had not given the Cloak intentions that weren't its. The Cloak's intentions were very clear here. 

Especially so when it started unbuckling his robes, again, with the swiftness granted to it by practice — it undressed him every night, the buckles too difficult to manage for Stephen's hands. It had never been this charged before though. Had always been within propriety. This was not. 

Having a fold of the Cloak wrap around his midsection while another made its way under Stephen's boxers was not within propriety. But fuck. It was hot. 

"What are you doing?" Stephen whispered still, "Why now?" He asked, unsurprised to hear the slight desperation that laced his voice when he tried speaking at the same time as the Cloak pulled him out of the confines of his underwear and wound itself around his cock — he did not remember getting hard this fast before in his life. 

The Cloak brushed his cheek gently, its collar tilting as if looking at him with invisible but intent eyes. It tentatively started stroking, up and down Stephen's length and all Stephen could do was shudder. Need. Want. Desire. Shame, yet not at being touched by his friend, but at being so responsive so quickly. All of it warred in his brain, making his hand tremble further. And yet, soon enough, Stephen sagged in the chair. 

He let the Cloak take care of him like it had so many times and in so many different ways before. 

He let the one being in this world who really knew all of him do what it thought he needed. It wasn't wrong. 

_ Fuck _ . 

The Cloak kept stroking him, going faster on the upstrokes and using the wetness gathering at the head of his cock to glide even more smoothly down. It slide between the lapels of his robes up Stephen's chest and tickled his ribs, caressed his sternum and tapped his nipples. Stephen's mouth hung open, his tongue thick with desire, and the Cloak saw that too, presumably, for it pushed that same corner of fabric into his mouth and stroked his tongue in time with his cock. 

Stephen felt his cheeks heat up, his entire body burning up, pleasure lighting his body on fire with the most gentle, yet most overwhelming flames. 

The Cloak pushed further into Stephen's mouth, poking at his throat, awakening reflexes he thought he'd lost, making him suck it off. 

Stephen moaned, and squirmed in his chair a bit, an entire length of fabric still keeping his hips pinned to his seat, his balls drawing up with the momentum of his orgasm tiding on him. It had been so long. His own hands only ever did a very poor job at getting him off and there were only so many times you could rut into a mattress or pillow to scratch the itch before you cried in frustration rather than completion. 

Stephen could feel it, his orgasm tickling the sides of his conscious mind, inviting it to sleep, and supposedly, the Cloak could too, because it doubled its efforts within the next minute. It wrapped around Stephen more completely, still stroking, still gently, but consistently fucking his mouth, and now wrapping around his neck too.  _ Shit _ . 

It only took a few seconds from then on. The very idea that the Cloak was ready to strangle him, in that way he dreamt off at night, to get him off. It was enough. It was so much. It was perfect. 

Stephen cried out, and then he cried. Come splashed out of him to sully the Cloak's handle on him, his entire body shook, and his mouth opened so wide around his moaning that the Cloak was pulled further down his throat, making him gag deliciously.

Coming to his senses was not an easy business, and the way his loyal companion kept rubbing warmth into him seemingly everywhere, kept stroking his face softly, kept paying attention to him so closely; did not make it any easier. And when Stephen tried to get up, shake some feeling into his legs,  _ something _ to come back to the real world, the Cloak shook itself and pressed him back into the chair,  _ "No." _

Stephen laughed, and reached for its collar. He petted it as he sobered up, sure he looked as fucked out as he felt, and smiled. 

"This was perfect." He whispered, and the Cloak seemed to preen in pride. It made him feel even lighter than the orgasm did. "Thank you." 

If the Cloak wanted him to stay put a while longer instead of getting back to work? And if a few hours down the line it flew him to his bedroom and flipped him to his elbows and knees to keep exploring? Well Stephen was  _ a-okay _ with that. 


End file.
